Iroh
Iroh or should be said Former General Iroh was once a general of the Fire Nation, However he quit after he lost his son Lu Ten in the war. As a result he decided to bring the Fire Nation down and keep an eye on The Fire Lord's neglected and not favorite son Zuko. Sometime he entered into a partnership with the Guardians and Zordon and like them seeks out to end the ancient evil by finding those chosen to wield the power, skill etc to end it. Friends: Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ke Zordon, North, Sandman, Tooth, Bunny, Hiccup, Astrid, Hellboy, Balthazar, Spyro, Aleu, Jack Sparrow, Sabrina Spellman, The Fire Nation(In Aang and Zuko's Favor), David Talon, Princess Celestia, Gideon, Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, Amanda De Santa Neutral: Trevor Philips and his Enterprise Enemies: Ozai, The Fire Nation(In Ozai's Favor), Malefor, The League of Darkness, New Ozai Society, Unalaq, Vaatu, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, Kuvira and the Earth Empire, The Viking Alliance, Father and his Alliance, Devin Weston, Steve Haines, Wei Cheng, Harold "Stretch" Joseph, Malcom Hargrove and Charon Industries Ultimate Story Iroh made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. He, as being part of the Fire Nation, knew about the Descendants of Darkness being the ones responsible for the century old war, but was forbidden from ever saying anything. He wasn't even allowed to remember it as a precaution. Within the first few moments prior to the chaos restarting, he became aware that their troubles were far behind them as he remembered everything. From there, he also realized that their world would be destroyed within 24 hours. However, upon the arrival of Fox and his friends, that was prevented. From that, he was grateful to them as well as happy that they have accepted Zuko into their group without hesitation. In Ultimate Story 4, he and several others from their dimension were pulled out and became summons for the Aang and his friends. Legends of Light and Darkness Iroh seeks out the Alpha Team and informs them on their current mission, while giving a clue to where to head first. He appears again in the chasm with Balthazar and Sabrina and is knowledgeable about their macguffin pursuit, it is also shown he is working with the Guardians on this as well. He goes to get Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid and Gohan when Sabrina and Balthazar go to face Horvath. Future Warfare Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Mentors Category:Humans Category:Partner Category:Sibling Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Firebenders Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Big Goods Category:Atoners Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Guardians of Order Category:Members of the White Lotus Category:Character in A League Category:A League Member Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Father of Hero Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mako Iwamatsu Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Greg Baldwin Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony